Certain reed woodwind musical instruments, such as the oboe, the clarinet, the English horn and the straight saxophone, require the musician to hold the instrument by the musician's mouth embouchure and by the musician's hands, while simultaneously requiring the embouchure to be flexible enough to achieve the desired range of reed vibration and requiring the fingers to be flexible and moveable enough to depress all of the keys when playing the instrument. One consequence of these requirements for simultaneous stability and flexibility is that the support arrangement for the instrument can not limit the flexibility of the musician's fingers or mouth. As a result, an oboe, clarinet, English horn and straight saxophone all include a thumbrest which rests on the thumb of the musician's right hand. The thumbrest itself typically comprises a flange which protrudes from the musical instrument, the flange having a flat underside that is supported on the musician's right thumb while the remaining fingers of the right hand are unrestricted to contact the key pads of the instrument. The thumbrest may be fixed in position on the musical instrument or it may be adjusted over a narrow range of positions along the length of the instrument. The fingers and the thumb of the musician's left hand are all available to contact key pads.
The substantial majority of the weight of the instrument is supported by the thumb of the musician's right hand, since the embouchure can not support the weight of the instrument and still remain flexible enough to play the instrument, and because the fingers of the left hand must remain free to contact the keypads. As a result, considerable strain in the hand and on the right thumb may be experienced by the musician during prolonged musical performances or practice sessions. For professional and student musicians, the strain may become so unbearable as to hinder their ability to play the instrument. Worse still, repeated strain may cause severe and permanent injuries of a nature similar to repetitive motion injuries.
A variety of instrument support devices have been created to relieve the musician of the stress involved with supporting the musical instrument over a prolonged period of time. These devices include both conventional neck straps and chest support devices which are typically connected to an attachment ring mounted on a top side of the thumbrest opposite the underside where the musician's right thumb is placed. In addition to neck straps and chest supports, the attachment ring may also be connected to a monopod support such as the one described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/378,198 for "Extendable Monopod Strut Device For Musical Instrument," filed Jan. 25, 1995.
However, not all woodwind musical instruments include an attachment ring on top of the thumbrest. In particular, clarinets and less expensive oboes often do not include such an attachment ring on the thumbrest. In these instances, a neck strap, a chest support or a monopod support can not be directly attached to the thumbrest, and the weight of the musical instrument must be fully supported by the musician's thumb and embouchure.
Alternatively, a different means of supporting the musical instrument which is not dependent on a thumbrest attachment ring may be utilized. Such alternative means includes wrist straps which extend from the musician's wrist, between the thumb and forefinger, to the instrument at a location near a bell of the instrument. The lower end of the strap is attached by a belt which is attached around the body of the instrument. The length of the strap is adjusted to position the hand in the desired location and to relieve the weight on the thumb. Wrist support devices of this type have not achieved acceptance, possibly due to the constriction on the hand between the thumb and the forefinger and possibly due to the different feel of the instrument when it is supported near its bell rather than in the middle near its center of balance.
A variety of other types of instrument support devices have been used with heavier instruments such as baritones, sousaphones and S-shaped saxophones. However, these other types of support devices are virtually required because of the considerably greater weight of those instruments and would not typically be effective with the smaller woodwind instruments which require a greater degree of dexterity. Thus, in spite of the variety of different types of support devices for a wide variety of different musical instruments, musicians playing the smaller woodwind instruments such as the oboe, the clarinet, the English horn and the straight saxophone typically choose to either support the entire weight of the instrument on their thumb or use a support device connected to an attachment ring on the thumbrest. In those instances where the instrument does not include an attachment ring on the thumbrest, the musician will typically be required to hold the entire weight of the instrument rather than opt for an alternative support device. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has evolved.